No joke
by Raccoon goddess
Summary: Blague is a girl cursed to never lie, joke or anything close. She is in fear of dying but can never to so naturally. One day she is outside, observing the first snow of the year when a man falls out of the sky into her yard. Can she help him heal? Well let's see.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the Northern areas of Canada and Blague was just about to go out to watch the first snow of the New Year. It had been late by weeks now and she was greatly looking forward to it. She grabbed for every bit of warm clothing she could get he hands on, rushing to get our before the sun melted it away.

Once she had everything on she burst out her back door taking in a breath of fresh winter air. I filled her up making her fell almost whole. Ever since she was a child she loved the snow, the ability to manipulate it without crushing or hurting it thrilled her to the bone.

She stood out from under her awning the snow already sticking to everything it touched including herself. Her long white hair flowed behind her, as white as the snow around her. Her blood red eyes the only thing giving her away in the sharpness of the winter. She laughed her breath coming out in hot puffs of air adjacent to the cold air around her.

She looked up to the clouds doing a silent prayer in her mind for more snow to fall to the earth, and her prayer was answered as more came quickly down on her making her even more giddy. "Thank you Odin for listening to my plea." She said aloud looking up at the gray skyline.

As she watched it though the sky started to change, a funnel forming. Fear ripped through Blague and she ran inside, hoping her home would withstand this strange spectacle. She hid in her basement listening to the roar of the winds above her head, probably ripping her home apart. She chanted a prayer in her head, begging for safety. 'Odin, far-wanderer, grant me wisdom, courage and victory. Friend Thor, grant me your strength. And both be with me.' She chanted it over and over till the storm subsided and she dared venture out of her home.

What she came upon though was not what she expected. Her home was untouched, everything where she had left it. She went through the back door and saw a circle imbedded into the ground and snow. She stared in wonder and amazement and looked around for anyone to appear. As she though there was a man, but not one she had been expecting. She went to his heaped form and laid him on his back.

He wore nothing but rags and his face was plastered in blood. "Oh dear…" she said and dragged the man inside as easily as she could without hurting him. It took her a great while to get him inside and in her bed. He looked a great deal lighter than what he was.

A few hours later

He woke up, disoriented and in great pain. He groaned and looked around where he could. He was in a log cabin, small and warm. He didn't feel in danger like he had in Asgard. Where he was at now though he could not tell.

A few minutes later Blague walked in and set a tray of steaming objects to the table to his right. "Oh good, you are awake." She sound relieved. "How are you feeling?" she asked, leaning over to touch his forehead. His skin was cold to the touch but it was a great deal better than it was a moment before. "Your Fevers gone down quite well."

Loki didn't know what to say or do, he was too afraid. This Vixen in front of him could not be here for any good reason except to build him up so they could drag him down once more. He closed his eyes and wished he were back in his cell in the dungeons.

Blague sighed and grabbed a cold clothe from the bowl on the floor by the bed and patted his forehead. "Whoever you are I wish you a swift recovery." And with that she left the room to get him something to drink beside the herbal tea she had made for him. He would need to wash it down for the tea had its own foul taste. She sighed, filling the glass quickly and gracefully going back to the room. The man still had his eyes closed but she could tell he was not asleep. "I'm not going to harm you." She said sitting on the foot of the bed. "Might I know your name, fair stranger?"

Loki's eyes opened and he looked down at the woman who was smiling at him with warm wine red eyes. He had never seen a woman with such beauty before. Her white hair cascaded down her back and ended at the hip. Her clothes said something of Midgard but also of Asgard. "Why do you help me whence?" he put as much malice as he could in his voice but it did not phase her smile one bit.

"You come through a star gate and expect me not to take care of you?" she asked her voice a clight laugh. "You must be a jester from where ever it is you came from to be so funny." She laughed and went to the cups. "Come, you must drink or your wound will only fester." She poured a glass of the herbal tea and brought the warm liquid to his lips. When he did not make a move to drink she frowned. "Please, dear sir, I only wish you well."

"Why is that?" he shouted at her, making the woman jump. He would not be taken for a fool. "You only wish to heal me so they may beat me more." He went to get up but the pain in his body held him still.

"No!" she said setting the glass down and making the man rest. "I would never wish of that." She said her voice pleading. "I only wish you safety and healing. I do not know who beat you or where you came from but I will not let anyone harm you further." She smiled down at the black haired man below her, his green eyes boring into her own. "Please believe me, I am not in the ability to lie."

He looked up at her, slightly confused. "How do I know you are telling the truth?" he asked raising himself so the pillows behind him raised him into a sitting position.

Blague sighed and removed her green scarf to show the mark of a serpent on her neck and pointed up to her mouth. If it wasn't for its constant moving one would mistaken it for a Midgard tattoo. "My family has been cursed to never tell a lie."

Loki's eyebrows rose at the sight of the spell placed on her. It was only used on one person and that one of his children, not blood but of magic. It was Hella, the ruler of the dead. "How did you come across such a curse?" he asked knowing she would be made to answer.

"As I said it was given to me by my family." She answered, her snake tightened around her neck, knowing it was not the whole truth even if it was the truth.

"Who in your family was the first to be cursed?" he questioned further.

"I do not know her name. It was lost to our family years before." The snake loosened its grip and went back to its sleep.

"You speak the truth, nothing more?" he question. The woman nodded to him and he relaxed. Even bodily motions were watched by that snake, if she were to lie in to slightest bit it would choke her till she told the truth. "What is your name whence?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

Blague laughed and got up to get the long forgotten tea which was now room temperature. "My name is Blague, named after something our family is no longer permitted to do."

"And that would be lying." He said, understanding the meaning behind her name.

"No actually, it means Joking in the French language. My mother was a great fan of the language and thought the word was beautiful even if the action is forbidden from us." Blague handed the man a glass, the warm green liquid the same as his eyes. "Drink, it'll make you feel better, even with the foulness of its taste."

Loki looked down at the drink and sipped it experimentally and held it away. "Are you poisoning me whence?" she shouted at her.

The woman laughed. "No sir. It is to heal. I know of its flavor well but it does the trick that is needed of it."

Loki looked at the snake on her neck. It lay dormant and undisturbed meaning she was telling the truth. He sighed and drank the liquid fast as not to taste it for long. Blague, as he had told her was her name, laughed and handed him another glass this one clear. "What is this?" he asked looking at it quizzically.

"Water." She answered taking the tray away. "To wash down the taste."

Loki nodded and sipped the drink. It immediately ridded the taste from his mouth making him fell less sickened.

"I will be back in but a moment." She promised before going out the door to place the tray on the table and grab the tub that was now full of fresh water. She whispered a healing spell before going back into the room where the man slept. "May ask of your name, dear sir." She said resting the basin on the floor and grabbed the clothe off the pillow beside him.

"I would not think that wise." He said moving away from her movements.

"May I ask why?" Blague questioned wetting the clothe before bringing it to the man's sweaty forehead. He jerked away from her but after she stayed for a moment he reluctantly let her wet his head. He would admit, it was pleasant and his head's pounding began to cease almost immediately.

"I am not a very good man from where I come from." He answered looking into her open eyes. How he longed to make her see the fear that she should, but at the same time he did not want to.

She smiled and nodded in understanding. "If there is ever a time you wish to tell me, do not be afraid to say." She pulled her hand away and placed the rag on the side of the basin. "Also…" he said sitting in the bed. "When you appeared in front of my home, you were in nothing but rags. I am sorry if my intrusion to dress you more properly hurt you in anyway."

Loki's eyes widened and he looked down at himself for the first time. He had on no shirt, which he was fine with, but the bottoms he wore looked identical to the ones he had worn before his torture had begun. "How is it you changed me?" he asked.

"I took away the rage you were wearing, patched them and then gave you back the bottoms. Your arm was injured so I didn't dare touch it." It was the truth but she left out the part as to where she mended them with magic. Thankfully the snake did not choke her then.

After much banter where Loki asked many questions considering the girl, the girl answered to the fullest truth. As it began to get late the woman bid her goodnights and left the room. "Sleep well, dear sir." She said smiling at him before the door closed behind her.

Loki felt like he had been cast upon. He had never felt this way for a woman before, let alone a Midgard woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

three months later

Blague was in the garden collecting the last of her herb before the winter frost killed them.

"What are you doing Blague?" called Loki from the back door. He was wearing the pale green shirt he had been wearing when he arrived and the darker green pants held by a thin black belt with a serpent pendant on the front.

Blague laughed and stood up straight to answer her guest. "I am collecting the last of the herbs before winter kills them off." She then bent back down to get the last of the willow root from the cold ground.

"But you are underdressed for such weather, are you not cold?" Loki had grown to be protective of the woman, even if she did not return his feelings, which he did not know for sure. "The cold has never bothered me, truly. I find it more of a comfort than most would." Loki nodded feeling for her. He knew the feeling well for it was the same for him till he knew what he was. "What brings you out of your room, dear sir?" Blague asked finally getting the last of her herbs before heading inside.

"I do not wish to be bedridden when it is not needed of me." He simply stated and followed her back inside her small cabin.

"Alright, might as well help me with dinner then. Please set the table for three, we're having a guest today."

This shocked Loki. Blague never said anything about a guest. "What do you mean by guest?" he asked grabbing three plates from the cupboard anyway.

"An old friend of mine has ventured up into the woods to see me. It has taken him four long moths to scale the forestry to get here. He is very dear to me, so please, be nice." She had a kidding tone but she was not joking.

"I will be on my upmost behavior." He promised, wanting to keep his hostess happy. "What are we eating this evening?"

"Some spaghetti, it's a noodle pasta with tomato sauce mixed with other vegetables and, if you want it, meat." She grabbed a glass container filled with the sauce she had made in the summer. After that she grabbed a box of noodles she would need to boil.

"We are not having one of your fancy dinners tonight?" Loki asked almost shocked. Blague was an amazing cook, even with so little food to fix with.

"Logan is not a big fan of my vegetarian diet. He will probably be bringing some meat to add to the meal."

Loki stood still for a moment. "His name is Logan?" Blague nodded and began to boil the pasta. "What is he like?" Loki asked knowing he was treading on thin ice.

"He is more of a macho man for lack of better words. He can be animalistic but he knows how to treat people. Do not make him made though, his temper is the shortest of the shortest fuses." Loki laughed although he was nervous now. He knew the man she talked about. Despite what the new showed, he had had a hand in his capture. He would be angered once he caught his scent a mile away. "Do not worry, if he throws a temper I will be able to be rid of him. He cannot disobey me."

Loki chuckled at this, "And why is that?" he laughed. He had finished placing the table for three.

"I have my ways." The snake moved around her neck for she wasn't telling the whole truth, but Loki didn't press it. He knew she liked keeping some things to herself.

A few hours later they were joined by the mutant himself. When he first walked through the door he was on edge. The scent he smells was not just Blague's but also someone else he couldn't quite place. He walked into the kitchen to see her cooking the dinner but when his eyes drifted to the table he saw a man with jet black hair that reached mid back and he growled now recognizing the scent that had plagued him at the door.

"Logan!" cheered his friend but he ignored her and glared at the trickster at the dinner table. "It is great to see you. I am sorry for the trouble of your hike." She said hugging him. Logan hugged back keeping his eyes on her guest.

Blague saw the fierceness in her friend's look and turned to follow it to her dear sir. "Logan this is my guest. Dear sir, this is Logan."

"We've met." Logan growled his hands balled into fists. Loki shrank and gave him a pleading look.

"What do you mean you've met?" she asked he voice a laugh as always.

"Remember when I told you of New York two years ago?" he asked pushing Blague behind him.

"Yes but what does that have to do with—."

"Your 'dear sir' is the man I was telling you about." Logan growled.

Loki shrank into himself. He had feared this, the news of what he had done.

"That man was a monster, this man is nothing but kindness and warmth." She said, stepping in between them. "Logan he has been nothing but a gentleman to me. How do you expect em to believe he is that Loki you told me of?" She gave Logan a pleading look. She was falling for the man behind her, she couldn't begin to think if he was that trickster.

"He's right Blague…" Loki said standing up from the table. "I am that monster…" he sounded defeated even to himself. She was the only one he knew to cause this emotion in him. Blague turned to him in shock. "I never meant to deceive you, Blague, I swear." He looked into her red eyes, the one he found smiling everyday now showing him fear.

"But…But you…Loki is in Asgard, with Thor and Odin paying for his crimes. He…" her snake began choking her, making her stop mid sentence. Logan wrapped and arm around her knowing full well what was happening. "You are Loki…" she said and the snake stopped. Tears built in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. "You are Loki!" she screamed her fear written in her voice.

"Blague please, I beg you to hear me out."

"No!" she screamed glaring at the man. "You deceived me, used me to heal—." Her snake cut her off, making her knees give out from the sudden lack of air.

"I would never do that." Loki said rushing to her. "I never deceived you."

"You didn't…" she managed and she could breathe yet again.

Logan growled and picked Blague up. "Get out of here, bub." He growled at the mage.

Loki looked between him and the woman he knew he loved and felt a pang of hurt. "Only if that is what she wishes." He said looking to Blague.

She pulled herself away from Logan and looked at the man she had fallen for. "I…" she didn't know what she wanted. "I want…" she wanted both, but the snake would not let her choose both. She closed her eyes and then smelt the pasta burning. As a distraction she ran to it and quickly poured the contents into the strainer in the sink. "Let's eat before I make my decision." She said looking at the two me.

Logan growled and sat at the table, Loki sat opposite him. Blague fixed the food before either of them got a chance to argue. "I am sorry there is no meat in it for you Logan." He voice didn't have its usual laugh which cut deep into Loki's heart.

"It's fine, kid." He said glaring at the man in front of him. For a god he looked utterly pathetic.

"Dear sir…I mean…Loki, would you like some garlic bread?" she felt a pang of guilt for saying the name.

"I don't wish to impose—."

"You're not imposing, Loki." She said using his name more fluently now. "You've been here under my care, you did not impose - I took you in. Now do you want the bread or not?" when her throat did not tighten she smiled, knowing it was the truth.

"Yes please, if it not too much trouble."

"None at all." She said trying to get her laugh back. When she set the plate down on top of the bottom plate both men thanked her and she went to retrieve her own plate. Knowing Logan she did not need to ask if he wanted the bread, he always did. "How is it?" she asked keeping her eyes down.

"It's good." Logan grumbled while he ate keeping an eye on Loki.

Loki ate slowly savoring her cooking. "Delicious." He said looking at her with a smile.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Loki, but not anywhere here." She smirked looking over at him.

"I meant it." He said taking another small bite. Logan scoffed and ate what he was given, scooping up the extra sauce with his bread.

The rest of the meal was in silence and Logan had about four plates before the other finished their second. After everyone was done Blague took the plates and silverware to the sink rinsing them off.

"What's you answer kid?" Logan asked. He hadn't taken his eyes off the man during the whole evening.

"He stays for as long as he wished." Blague said without thinking. Loki grinned but it was short lived when Logan shot up out of his seat.

"That's what he want, Blague. He's a killer! You're going to let him stay?"

Blague turned to the man anger in her eyes. "It is my house, Logan not yours. If you have a problem with the company I keep then you may leave at once." Loki was shocked to hear Blague talk this way, and when he saw her, he shrank in fear. So this is what she was speaking of before, her ways of making him leave.

"Blague, please, you know what he's done. You've seen it—."

"I know, Logan." Blague's voice was a growl of her won and her eyes started to almost glow. "I know full well what happened that day. I know full well what he is capable of, and is able to do." She looked at her guest her eyes still a glow. "I also know that he incapable of such actions ever again."

"What?" Logan questioned. Loki was about to say the same thing.

"You heard me, Logan. You know I have my own way of things, and I know this man has no such power that he used to wield. If he did, I would be choking before you."

Loki knew this to be true, as did Logan. That serpent on her neck knew more than she did and even if she told a lie she did not know was a lie, it would correct her. "Blague…" Logan tried to reason but he knew that she couldn't be budged. "Fine…" he growled and looked at Loki. "If you hurt her in anyway…" he growled pointing at the small man. "It won't matter that you were a god of not. I will bury you where you will never be found." And with that Logan left, slamming the door after him.

Blague was still furious, she knew more than others in this world would know, but not names, those were a mystery till told her. She turned back to the dishes and began washing them.

"Blague…?" Loki tested but was silenced by the woman raising her hand.

"Not a word, Loki…" her voice was dark. She didn't like when she got like this, her family's curse burning when she was. Loki saw it, the mark burning bright red and her skin begin to blister and burn. As if she sensed his concern she turned and gave him a small grin. "Don't fret, it's nothing but another burn." Her hand trailed over it lightly and the burn soon faded.

"How did you…"

"Magic…" she answered her voice low. "One that I wished was not mine to bear."

Loki understood that his own speculations were true. "You lied then…the first day about your parentage."

"I did not…I simply told you I did not know her name…I do know what she was." Blague felt sick, thinking of what she had inherited.

"You are the daughter of Hella are you not?" his voice had a sharp edge.

"Not entirely…" it was no lie. "I am her embodiment, the power passed from daughter to daughter. My mother was named Joy, for her curse kept her from doing what she loved best, comedy." Blague turned to Loki, her eyes no longer glowing and her voice as small as a child's. "My mother was a comedian before the burden was passed to her. After my mother died Hella was passed to me. My daughter will bear the mark if I were to have one." She looked the trickster in the eyes. "And I never will for I have made myself unable to with my herbs."

"Blague…" Loki stepped forward, placing his hands on her arms. "Why do you have to bear this burden?" he asked, his voice pleading.

"It was the curse placed on us by Odin." She said, her voice harsh at the man's name. "I may pray praise to the man but I will never forgive him for this." Her hand trailed to her neck again, but Loki grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"To Johtenhiem with him then." He growled looking deep into Blague's eyes. "One such as you should never have to bear this burden." His lips ghosted over hers but she turned away. "I will rid you of this curse…" he said, covering the snake with his own hand. "If it's the last thing I do."

With that Loki lifted his hand to her cheek making her look at him. Blague looked him in the eyes, almost breaking into tear from the raw emotion she saw in him. "Loki…"

He shook his head and caressed her cheek. "If anything I will make it so you will never hurt again, never need to lie, never have to rage and burn from this curse."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

a year later

Loki stayed with her, caressing her and making her feel like she was a good person despite what she carried. He carried the same things even. Death, a heavy veil on both of them, one the bearer and the other the inflictor.

Logan never came back, for months Blague expected him to come but he never did. Blague didn't blame him. He was an emotional man, if not in the way the word implies but in another.

Blague kept her eyes on the sky, the cold snow flowing down onto the Earth fascinating her.

A year Loki had been there with her, sleeping on her couch to give her back her bed once he was able to bear it. He didn't want her to suffer anymore than she already had and would take anything for her.

He soon began teaching her some more magic than what she already knew. She knew how to make it snow, make healing waters and make foods to help keep people safe. Loki taught her to protect herself though, for he feared when someone figured out what she truly was, they would try and hurt his love.

Neither knew truly how the other felt, they both sensed it, but they had yet to either act on it or say it. Blague was skeptic about it, thinking it may be just a lust from her absence from the world. Loki thought it just an attraction to power, one that seemed to stain his soul more than he wanted it too. They both tiptoed around the situation, casting it off for their own reasons.

"Loki…is…is this right?" Blague was manipulating the snow into a giant and she was starting to become frightened.

"You're doing just fine." Loki said coming up behind her to steady her hands. "Relax, it won't move unless you give it an order to." He whispered in her ear. "Just keep calm." Blague breathed deeply and let the breath out slowly the air in front of her freezing. "That's it." He let her go and she molded it into the giant version of her in snow and ice. "Well done." He said a slight laugh in his voice. "Now all you have to do it think of it doing something and it will."

"I don't…" Blague was scared of how much her powers had grown. She was able to do so much. She could create barriers, and make shield form in front of her that could withstand any attack.

Loki smiled and made her drop her hands. The figure fell into a giant hill of snow and ice. "It's alright, don't push." Blague smiled as Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You've done well." He whispered in her ear making her shiver slightly.

"Loki… I'm starting to get scared here." She admitted, holding onto his arms while she stared at the sky.

Loki smiled and followed her gaze. "You shouldn't be. You have the best control I have seen in my many years." Blague blushed and looked down at the pile of snow lying on the ground. "You've learned more than in a few short months that took me years to master."

Blague laughed, "I have a good teacher."

Loki laughed, "Liar."

"Am not!" Blague laughed and turned around and pushed him away. "You know I can't."

"I know…I know." His smile faded and he went back inside.

Blague felt a pang of guilt. "Loki…" she walked after him and took his shoulder to make him look at her. "You know I didn't—."

"I know, Blague, I know." He smiled at her and caressed her cheek. "I just wish it didn't keep coming to…this." His hand trailed to her neck tracing the weird marking.

She sighed and looked him in the eyes. "You know I don't mind it…that much." She added the last part when the snake tightened a little.

"Sure, and they call me Silver Tongue." He laughed and pinched my nose.

"Loki!" she shrieked and grabbed his hand to pull it away. "You are so…Agh!" she laughed and walked into the living room. "I have a book to write…" she grumbled. She sat on the couch and grabbed her notebook of the table. Loki sat beside her and acted like he was napping. "No snoring…" she warned. He laughed and relaxed.

After she got three chapters written she tossed the pages away. "Finally got enough done for the day."

"You work hard for a scribe." commented Loki.

"I am nothing more than that to the human eye, dear sir." She laughed and laid her head on the armrest opposite to Loki and propped her feet on his lap.

"You may be that to them, but to me you are a powerful being, and a wonderful one at that." He started messaging her feet which made her moan a little. "You like this?" he said rubbing out a few pops.

"Yes…" she said without really wanting to. Loki smirked and kept going.

Later when Blague was making dinner and Loki setting the plate as always there was a knock at the door. "Why did you not say we were having a guest?" asked Loki.

"I didn't know we were." Blague said, her voice shaky. "Stay here…" she said as she went to the door.

When she opened it Fury greeted her. "We need to search your home." he said pushing into the door.

Blague was not having that so she used her powers to push him back out. "I did not allow you in. Why should I do so now even though you've disrespected me?" She asked holding him back.

"We have reason to believe you are harboring a war criminal in your home."

"And where did you get that idea?" she asked smirking at them.

"A man you know as Logan. Said he came here about seven months again and he was here. Is he?" he gave her a glare. When she didn't answer she started choking but kept her mouth shut. The snake tightened more but she still didn't answer. "Well?" Fury said leaning forward.

"Yes…" I rasped and glared at the man. "But I'm not letting you in."

Fury pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. "You will."

I smirked and put up a shield. "I won't." I pushed it towards the knocking them back. "He got what he deserved, let him have his peace." I was furious now and my magic surged through me making the snake burn and my eyes glow. "You have no right to take him. You only want to torture him! He's been through enough!"

Loki came to stand beside Blague as she tossed the men back and started yelling. I place a hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down again. "Blague, calm down…" he chided and pulled her away from the door. "Let them up."

Blague looked at Loki like he was crazy. "They'll take you if I—."

"You would never let that happen." He smiled and led her to the living room. SHEILD agents filled the house, blocking all exists. Fury finally made it inside and saw Loki and Blague sitting on the couch hand in hand.

"You know he's a criminal, right?" he asked sitting on the love couch on the other side of the room.

"You only think that because you only know your side of the story." Blague growled, glowing again.

"Blague, calm…remember." He rubbed her shoulders and she calmed down again.

"What side of the story don't we know? He killed eighty people in two days. He's a murderer."

"And so are you, Fury." I countered. "You've killed more people than Loki has, and don't give the 'it was for my country' shit. You've killed for what you believed in. Everyone does. Loki on the other hand was not in control of himself. His powers got the better of him." She was humming, my magic begging for release. "Start looking at the facts before you take a side."

Loki was dumbstruck, she was practically taking the words out of his mouth. Fury was even more so than Loki. No one ever talked to him like that. Not even little women like this one. "You listen here," Fury started, but was cut off by Blague.

"No! You listen here, fury. You're not taking him, end of story. Thor and his like did their number on him more so that they went overboard and did your job too." The snake wasn't choking her. They knew she was right, they knew what they did. "Now, you either leave or I make all of you leave over the face of a mountain."

Loki even backed away, she never made threats she didn't pull through with. He knew so because once he thought a threat a bluff and she really did bury him in a heap of ice. Of course he was able to get free but it still froze him to the bone.

Fury glared at her and stood up. "If you don't give him over you are held liable for any further wrongs he does."

"I know full well." She spat at him. Loki kept trying to calm her, not wanting the magic to take her like it did him. "I also know that he shall never do such things again."

Fury looked down at the woman. Logan had mentioned her curse, about her parentage and her family past. The snake she bore on her neck even proved what the mutant had said. He turned away and motioned for his men to stand down. "Get ready for another guest."

Loki and Blague froze. Both had the same feeling of who that visitor would be.

Four days later

Blague was in ruins. She kept pacing in her room after the men had left her home. The last thing that Fury had said stuck to her mind, making her fret what would happen next. She wanted to protect Loki, she needed to. She walked out the room to see Loki fretting on the couch but walked past without a single word and kept going till she was in the circle still burnt into the ground from a year before.

"Blague, what are you up to?" Loki had followed her, seeing a determined look in her mind.

"I'm not going to sit around with worry, my prince." She said looking up.

Loki stood behind her a little taken aback at her saying but he pushed that away and went on to what his mind drifted to next. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

Blague sighed and turned to him. Her eyes were a dark color while rimmed with red from the tears she had shed alone. Her hair was bunched and wisped around from her gripping at it and yelling. "I'm going to request an audience with Odin himself." She said her chest heaving.

"No…" Loki almost shouted. "Please, do not do that." He grabbed her shoulders trying to get her to see why. "He will only take offense. He…he will most likely refuse and send Thor in his place."

"I care not who he sends." She said looking down at the ground. "I want answers, and he is the only one who can give me them." She looked into Loki's eyes again and saw the fear, the worry. "I am not abandoning you, my prince." Blague cupped his face in her two hands. "I only wish to have answers to that of which has been plaguing me this past year."

Loki sighed, he knew the feeling too well. "I still wish you not do this."

Blague smiled at him and shook her head. "But I must." She dropped her hands and turned to the sky.

When she was about to call out to the gate keeper of Asgard Loki turned her back to him and pressed his lips to hers. "Not yet." He said, kissing her again." Blague was caught off guard by the first kiss, and the second following his words. She felt light, her mind twisting around what feeling she had in her mind and pressed forward with it.

Blague and Loki stayed like that, kissing one another, arms wrapped around one another barely needing hair even though their lung burned for it. When they did part both mages were breathing heavily and a spark of magic shot out from their lips making both laugh. "I will be back shortly." She promised, kissing him one last time, chastely and quickly.

Loki looked down at her, scared but also with a trust he no longer gave anyone. "You better." He laughed and returned her small kiss with one of her own. And then he let her go, stepping out of the circle.

"Hiemdall!" Blague called out, hoping the gatekeeper was watching her now. "I request and audience with Odin! Please, I beg you, take me to Asgard!"

Loki felt the hum of the gate opening and then the feel of the air changing around them. Both of them looked up and saw the space bridge opening to her request. Loki stepped back more and was filled with fear, not only for his safety, but hers as well.

Blague closed her eyes chanting a protection spell in her head and felt the winds whip her hair around and then the air shift. But the cold was still there. When she opened her eyes she say before her the same terrain she was on before. She looked back at Loki, her heart racing.

Loki stared in wonder as he saw his mother, father and brother standing before him. The cursed woman saw the fear in his eyes and turned to where his gaze had landed and saw them as well. She ran to Loki's side and stood in front of him in fear they would hurt him.

"Which one of you called us here?" asked Thor as he stepped forward. He still felt anger towards his brother, but more for the woman who acted as if she could thwart them.

"I did." The girl said, shocking the royal family. "I requested your audience."

Odin looked over the girl, his gaze landing on the mark on her neck. "What is you wish, daughter of Hella?" he asked, holding his staff in front of him.

Thor looked to his father and then the woman. 'She is the daughter of Hella?' he thought and stepped back.

"I wish for answers." Blague walked forward her head held high.

"Knell!" the Woman said her voice full of malice.

"I will not." The girl said still walking forward. "Here you have no power over anyone."

Frigga was shocked by the insolence the woman had. "How dare you?" she shouted her voice thundering through the wood. "You call us here and you act as if we are nothing more than—."

"I only called for one of you, and I asked to be sent to him, not him here."The woman said standing in front of the King. "I want to know three things…" she said glaring up at the man. "The first thing being why you would do such a horrible deed to your own son?"

Odin looked down at the maiden, the rage in her eyes and the hurt. "He disobeyed the rules of—."

"You and I both know that does not right what you did." She spat at him making everyone tense with fear. "He was being controlled! He had not thought to his actions! You know I speak the truth because you also know full well of the curse that is upon me and my ancestors. Loki Laufeyson is innocent. He I did nothing to deserve the punishment you gave him! But that is the part that burns me." She looked to Thor. "The part the burns is that you had not one son hurt in the process but two." She turned back. "Now answer my question. "Why would you do such a horrible deed to your son?" her eyes were shining, the mark on her neck burning from the build of her rage.

Odin did not know what to say to the woman. No one dared to speak to him like that, not even his wife. "You dare speak in such a tone with me." He said down to her, but the wench would not yield. Instead she laughed at him.

"I am not permitted to lie, to not speak how I wish would be a lie in itself. So by this curse…" she pointed at her neck, "You've given me the right to speak as I damn well choose." She turned away and went to Loki's side. Loki was absolutely shocked. He had no words to describe what him and his family had just witnesses. "You still have yet to answer my question." She said over her shoulder and held onto one of Loki's hand trying to calm herself.

After a long pause, the king calmed hi voice and answered her like he would one of his sons. "I did it because I saw it as right." Odin said glaring at the woman's back.

"Because you saw it right…" Blague murmured, her snake tightening. "Liar…" she looked at him getting looks from the three people around them. "You didn't see it right as all." The snake relaxed and stilled in its movements.

Frigga was outraged. She walked forward and slapped the girl a resounding clap going through the world around them. Blood splattered against the white snow, more dripping from Blague's mouth. "You dare call the great Odin a liar?" she questioned.

"I cannot lie…" she turned to the Goddess of Marriage, "If I had I would be choked by the snake on my neck."

As Blague staggered to right herself, Loki grabbed her, helping her stand straight. "Please…" he begged into her ear. "Don't anger them more…"

Thor was seething just as much as his mother. "Why do you help her brother?" he asked staying by Odin's side.

Loki looked at them lacing his right arm around Blague's waist to keep her close. "I care for her, deeply." He said hoping the woman beside him heard.

The mother backed away, going back to her husband's side. "You expect us to believe you?" she loved him, don't get her wrong, they all did, but what he had done could not be forgotten so easily.

"I do…" Blague was shocked be the truth ringing in his voice. She had learned along the way of his time there how to tell when he did not speak in silver. "I care for just as you do father."

Blague stood right, her head beginning to settle from the hit. Blood dripped from her mouth where her teeth had clamped down on her lower lip. The words he said made her feel better than the kisses he had bestowed upon her moments before the god's arrival.

"What is your next question?" Odin asked wanting to get her business out of the way before anything else started.

Blague looked him in the eyes. "Why send him here?" her voice was calm and her body no longer hummed with her rage. "Why send him here to me?"

Odin thought it over, and looked to his eldest. "I thought he would find peace here."

Blague repeated the answer as she had the first and her snake laid still. Loki was panged with the answer his father gave, he had sent him to find peace, even in his tattered state.

"Finish your final question so we may leave." called Frigga.

Blague looked to her, her mind racing with things she could do to her. "Could you forgive Loki for his wrong doings?"

Everyone froze except for Blague. "He does not deserve the treatment you bestowed upon him, he never did." She stepped forward holding her arms outstretched. "You are his family, are you not?" They looked at Loki, different emotions running across their faces. "I know of everything he did, both here in Midgard as well as in Asgard." They looked to her again. "Please… If you sent him here to find peace…Then you have done so…" She looked back at Loki. "But his heart is still weighed with the things he did that day, and what he learned." She turned back to look straight in the God's eyes. "I beg you…Forgive him." He voice was pleading a major change from her tone at the beginning of this conversation.

The family looked at her and then to the Prince. Odin saw the emotions she held for his son, despite the things he had done she loved him. "I had a long time ago." He said making his wife and sons look at him.

"Father…" Thor began but Odin raised a hand to silence him.

"I never blamed you Loki…" he said walking past the white haired woman to his youngest son. "I only did what I did to appease the kingdom…" he placed a hand on Loki's shoulders. "I should be the one asking for forgiveness."

Loki was unable to process what exactly had changed. But he heard his father's words loudly. He looked at his family seeing the same love shine back at him. "Father…" he began but his voice choked. He looked to his love seeing the exact same love if not stronger. He broke down and his father took him into his arms.

He felt his brother and mother come into the hug, wrapping around him. He didn't know what to say or do.

Blague watched the moment play out, feeling the pain of the past wash away from them. She felt almost out of place so she went inside, expecting them to all go back to Asgard.

When she was inside she went to her room and sat on her bed, running tired hand through her hair. He would leave, that much she was certain of. Blague would miss him, the company, the talking. So many years she had been along with only a single visitor every so often. Now she would be alone again. What she would miss though was Loki himself. He made her life here not to dark and lonely, he made it lively again.

In the backyard, after they had hugged and cried Loki looked around for Blague. When he didn't see her he became filled with worry. "Where's Blague?" he asked out still searching the yard.

"Who?" asked Thor as he watched hi bother look about.

"The person who made all of this happen." Loki said looking down at the snow whre she ahd stood before and saw the tracks lead back to the house.

"Hella's daughter?" asked Frigga. Loki nodded and followed the tracks inside.

"Blague?" he called out but he got no answer. "Blague where did you go?" he looked in the living room and saw the door to her room closed. "Blague?" he knocked on the door and hear his family enter tha small home.

"Go Loki, be with your family." She called to him, wiping the tears from her face.

"Why would I leave?" he asked looking back at them.

"To go to Asgard, they'll take you." She sniffed and ran another hand through her hair. "Go home Loki. I'll be fine."

Loki wasn't going to take that and he looked to his family. They all gave him smiles of apology but he shook his head. "I'm not leaving." He called to the door.

Blague shook her head as a shaky laugh came from her. "Its fine, Loki, I understand. Go." She lay down on the bed and buried her face in the pillow. She chanted a small spell and made a shield on the door to keep him out.

Loki saw the familiar purple hue of her shield cover the door and stepped away.

"She is a mage?" asked Thor.

Loki laughed, "Yes, and a very good one at that."

"You've been teaching her, haven't you son?" asked Frigga as she stepped forward to see the shield. "You did well."

Later that day

Blague finally came out of her room. She had been in there for eight hours, silence telling her he had left. She cried the whole time, tears soaking her pillows and cheeks. As she scanned the living room she saw it bare and no one's powers lay faint on the furniture. She smiled, he had left just as she had told him.

She walked into her kitchen and began making her supper. It was small, smaller than how she had cooked in over a year. She almost cried at that moment, missing him even more then.

After the meal was made she sat at the table looking at the chair he would always occupy, but now was empty. She sighed and ate in silence. Memories of Loki sitting there, the one where Logan had visited stuck the most, but it faded with the rest.

After the meal she went back to her room and cried herself into another restless sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Three years later

Blague walked into the tower with Logan. Her hair was cut to her shoulders and she wore a pair of black sunglasses to hide her eyes from the people around her. She was nervous to meet the Avengers he had told her about over the years. She hadn't aged a day, just as Logan hadn't. She wasn't a mutant, it was her curse that kept her that way, and until she had a child she would not age. It was a good thing she never could then.

As they stepped into the private elevator to the top ten floors she fidgeted with her bag. "They're not going to bite." Logan laughed shaking her shoulder.

"I know full well they will not bite, Logan." She said with a laugh. "I'm just a little nervous, is all."

Logan laughed again and then it was quiet. "Blague…about Loki."

"Don't Logan…" she growled. Loki was a sore subject to her, especially after he left.

"I just wanted to say that his brother lives here." That maybe her go on alert. "Don't worry, he forgave him to the fullest, speaks of him all the damn time." I laughed at his tone despite my unease of seeing him.

When the doors swung open she saw a marvelous living area. It was almost glowing gold in the dark lighting. After she stepped out she whispered a few words and the lights brightened making the room seeable. In the darkness stood six people all she could name without them telling her thanks to Logan and his pictures.

"Wow…" said Banner as he looked around. "You do that?" he asked looking at me. I nodded and stood still while Logan came up behind me.

"Everyone this is Blague, the girl I was telling you about."

"Yeah, but Logan, bud." Laughed Stark, "Why didn't you tell us she was this damn young, I mean she can't be over seventeen."

"I'm older than Logan, Stark, so please, get that thought through your thick skull." Blague said, shifting the heavy bag in her hands.

"So…" Tony started and walked forward. "I'm Tony Stark, as you already seem to know." He pulled a strawberry blond woman towards him. "This is Pepper Potts, soon to be the future Mrs. Happy."

She waved meekly and removed herself from Tony's hold. "It's nice to meet you." She held out a hand and I took it in my gloved one.

"You already know Logan," Stark continued, "Those four ditches are Thor, Banner, Clint and Steve." Tony wrapped and arm around Steve's waist. "This one's off limits, got it grams?" Blague scoffed and nodded anyway. "And this young lady," he pulled the last person to his side, a woman with bright red hair. "is Natasha, don't make her mad." Blague nodded and looked over at Thor who was giving her an intimidating look.

Tony watched her face and could easily tell she was looking at the demy god through the side of her shades. He let go of Steve, his lover, and elbowed Thor as he saw the hard look he was giving their newest member. "Ease up point break." He whispered harshly.

Thor didn't ease up and kept his gaze. That wench had fixed their family, yes, but she had broken his brother's heart in a different way.

After coming back he moped around fighting with the guards whenever he felt the need to. He was going back into his old ways again. The only thing that kept him sane was this woman standing in front of them. Thor wanted his brother back again, not the broken shadow that he was.

After the greetings Tony showed Blague to her room and let her get settled in. It was a whole floor really, separate rooms all to herself. She felt happy about that and began making it more like her home back on her mountain. She made and indoor garden, shelves filled with books, carpets and light colored lamps much like the one's she had. After getting everything settled in the living areas she went into her sleeping chamber and made it to her liking.

She opened her suit case and brought out her clothes and put them in the thirties style mahogany dresser. Soon she heard a knock at her door and opened it to see Thor. "What is you want Odinson?" she asked going into the living room.

"I wish to speak with you about my brother." Blague cringed and kept her gaze away from him. "He is miserable." Thor went on to say. "He wishes to see you again."

"I wish to as well, Thor, but he is in Asgard where he belongs. I am nothing more than a lowly human to a god." Blague said sitting in her living room.

Thor sat beside her and looked at the half of her face that he saw. "You're more than that, Blague." His way with Midgaurdian speak had gotten better. "He never thought of you in that way."

Blague laughed and shook her head. "I know he didn't Odinson, but that is the way I see it."

Thor sighed, "Talk to him, request an audience. Odin has told Hiemdall to let you through anytime you wish." She nodded and took of her glasses. "He's a mess without you, healer." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "He needs to be healed once more."

Blague cringed at his words and stood up and went back to her bedroom. She knew he was in bad shape. She had tried telling herself that he was fine but would be choked every time she did so.

A few weeks went by quickly and Blague went with the Avengers to stop a lot of things. Blague and Thor did not get along well though. She would make him mad and he would do the same to her. It was frustrating.

"You two need to get a grip!" Yelled Fury as they sat in the main room of Stark Tower. Thor was burned to a crisp and still had scorch marks where he had tried to zap Blague with a lightning bolt one for her to send it straight back at him. "This ends now." He was leaning against the table in front of them. "I know you two have your…differences….but you need to start working together." Blague stood up and walked out of the room. "And where are you going?" Fury called after him.

"I am going to my bed chambers." I said pushing the button for the elevator.

"We're not done here!" shouted Fury as he walked up behind her.

"You may not be, but I know I am." The elevator opened and she hit the second to top floor. "Goodnight, Director Fury. The doors closed as he seethed after Blague.

"What the hell is her problem?" asked Stark as he got a scotch on the rocks at the bar.

Steve shrugged and went back to the paper. Natasha and Clint were down in the training room stretching their taught limbs. "She's probably still got jet lag." Suggested Banner, he was sitting in the back of the room meditating.

"Whatever it is, it better be over soon." Fury growled and went back over to Thor. "You still need to start getting along." Thor just huffed and got up himself. "You're not leaving just yet!"

"I am done with this foolish yelling match." Thor said going for the stairs since his room was one floor higher.

Fury just stared after his fading form and then to everyone else. "Does anyone else understand what just happened here?" They all shook their heads.

a few weeks later

Blague was in her room, drawing in a sketch book she had stolen from Steve a few days back. She wasn't paying attention to what she was drawing, just going about until she recognized what it was. She scowled and ripped the page out and threw the crushed paper in the trash.

Loki kept popping in her mind no matter how much she thought of something else. Blague sighed and set down the book before going to her herbs. They were growing quite well. She lifted a hand over one of her one of the lunar blossoms, it soon shriveled and its seeds spilt into the pot. Blague sighed and murmured a spell for the new seeds to bloom and grow, they did.

She plucked two flowers and then went to the roses. Doing the same with them she plucked three unfolded buds and went into her kitchen. She already had her dinner started and was about to add the final touches when she heard the elevator open. "What do you want?" she called out dropping the buds in the boiling water filled with pastas and other herbs.

"Just for a friendly visit."

"Good evening Logan." Blague turned to him with surprise. "I was not expecting you to visit at this time of year."

"You're closer to where I live so it's not so hard to visit." He sat on her couch with a thump. "What ya makin'?" he asked lying his head back and closing his eyes.

"Pasta…and some other forms of nourishment."

"No meat?" he asked with his gruff voice.

Blague laughed and shook her head, "No meat. I'm a vegetarian, remember?" Logan laughed in his throaty way and soon drifted into a sleeping state. Blague kept to her cooking and soon had it laid out for two. She looked at her friend's sleeping form and went to wake him up. "Logan." She said in a sing song way while shaking his shoulder. "Logan, time to eat." His eyes drifted open and he looked around. "Come on, kid, time to eat." She went over to his right side and sat down leaving a seat of space between them. She bit onto the rosebud the taste filling her mouth.

Logan looked down at the meal not sure what to make of it. "What is in this exactly?"

"There's pasta, roses, moon flower, lilacs, pepper, salt, ginger, lettuce, spinach, and various herbs and spices." She answered before eating a small bundle of noodles.

Logan chuckled and took a quick bit, "You need to start eating meat." He said around his mouthful.

"You know full well why I don't." she said eating another rose bud.

"I know, I know, seeing the death of the animal and all that. It's still something you need though."

Blague chuckled and ate some of the salad. "I've lived for seven hundred years, Logan, on nothing but these herbal recopies, I doubt I need meat." When she went to take another bite her fork slipped and fell to the floor. "Damn…" she bent down to grab it and when she sat up she hit her head on the table. "Damn it…" she cursed and rubbed the back of her head.

"You alright there?" he asked looking at her with a smirk.

"Fine as a beam of sunshine." She sat up still rubbing her head. She had a bump but it soon smoothed down and there was no pain. When she was sure she would be able to move without difficult she got up and put her fork in the sink and washed it off. "Why did you really come here, Logan?"

Blague sat down again, sensing Logan's unease. "I saw what happened today on the news." He said finishing his plate.

"And what does that tell me?" Blague asked barely finished with her own plate.

Logan chuckled and looked over at the woman. "I saw the little…spat you had with Thor. Anything you want to say about that?"

"Other than he needs to mind his own business and she should watch where his bolts fly, no, no I don't." Logan laughed and patted her back. "It's the truth." She felt she needed to say.

"I know, Blague." He grabbed his plate and fork and took them to the kitchen, rinsed them off and came back in. "I feel it goes deeper than just Thor's lack of control."

Blague laughed, "Whatever do you mean?" she asked taking the last bite of her pasta.

"I think you have a problem being near the person that took Loki away." Blague's throat hitched and she coughed back up what she had been ready to swallow but wouldn't let it fall from her mouth and quickly swallowed it.

"Whatever do you mean?" she repeated more sternly.

"Quit beating around the bush, Blague. You miss him, admit it."

Blague glared at the man. She didn't want to say it but the snake was going to make her if he didn't ask her a different question. When he didn't make a move she sighed. "Yes, I miss him." Logan leaded against the far wall and smirked at the older woman. "It doesn't make a difference though…" she began to choke near the end for she knew it was a lie.

"Blague…" Logan said his voice in warning.

She sighed and stood up carrying her own plate into the kitchen. "It makes a difference to me…" she mumbled appeasing her snake. She rinsed it off and turned to see the same look on the mutant's face as before. All knowing and not backing down. "What Logan?" she questioned.

"Why don't you go see him?" he asked.

Blague looked away, not meeting his eyes. "Fear…" was all she could say.

"What do you have to fear?" he asked coming closer.

"I fear he will not want me, that I will not be accepted with him for what and who I am. His brother has made it quite clear he does not like me in his actions." She looked up at the man and glared feeling her eyes glow the slightest bit with her rising emotions.

"None of that's going to happen." Logan reasoned.

"How is it that you know that?" Blague asked, turning fully to him. "How can I know that it won't, that I can be with him? Not even my snake knows it for it can't tell me anything and it knows more than Hiemdall."

Logan looked down at her, he felt for her. She was like a older sister to him and he felt the need to keep her from harm, but this was one thing he couldn't shield her from. "I don't…" he said and saw the anger boil in Blague. "You spent a whole year with the man." He tried, "You know he wouldn't cast you out. You know he feels for you, Blague, you said so yourself when I first saw you after he left." He grabbed onto her shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes. "Go to him, talk to him. I'm tired of seeing you like this." He dropped his hands and went to the door. "You either go to him, or I'm telling Thor to take you to him."

Blague stood there, watching him leave. She burned, not of rage, not from her snake, but from the fear eating at her. She cried, letting the frustration of three years spill from her. In all her years she never cried so hard.

a few days later

Blague sat in her floor of the tower for days, not wanting to leave or even thinking of what lay outside her now so called home. She didn't eat either, it was really just a privilege she too in despite what she was.

Thor was downstairs, worrying despite what he felt for her. He wished her no ill will, he was just cross with her. After everything she did for her brother, her telling him to go had broken him all over again and now she was hurting herself. "What does it take to make a woman to see they are wrong?" he asked the other teammates getting looks from them.

"Who'd you piss off, Point break?" asked Tony as he sipped a glass of wine.

"More importantly, why do you want to know?" asked Natasha. She was sitting in front of the couch in between Banner's legs while he messed with her hair.

"I did not 'piss off' anyone. I just need to know." He looked to the elevator, begging for the woman to come down.

Tony laughed seeing it now. "You're worried about our little witch." He said making the others look at him. "She'll be fine, Thor, leave her be."

Thor shook his head and went back to his chambers. The others on the other hand were content with where they were.

"Wonder why he's worried? They haven't been getting along ever since she got here." stated Banner.

Tony shrugged and snuggled into Steves left side. "Maybe he likes her?" he suggested.

"No…" Steve said looking at where Thor had left. "They fight more like siblings if you look at it closely."

"What siblings have you seen throw magic at one another like they do?" laughed Natasha.

Steve still kept his eyes trained on the stairs while Tony got up. "Who wants to go check on our personal mage?" he called walking towards the elevator.

"Tony…" Steve warned.

"What I'm just going to see how she is. We haven't seen her in almost four days." He set his glass on a table and walked over looked back at everyone. "Well…is no one coming with me?" The others looked at one another and they all shook their head. "Suit yourselves." He went into the elevator and hit the button for her floor.

After about fifteen minutes the others heard a loud crash and no sooner did Tony come down in the elevator in a puff of smoke. "Dear god!" yelled Steve. "Tony, what happened?" he rushed to Tony and held him up while he coughed on the smoke coming off him.

"She's not in a good mood." He said almost falling over. He wasn't hurt, just a little crispy. "Chick threw a damn fire ball at me." Steve patted his shoulder where a little flicker of flame was still there. "She's crazier than you, Nat."

She scoffed and went into the elevator and went up before Tony could convince her not to.

Banner waited by the contraption, hoping the same thing didn't happen. She lasted longer, thirty minutes until they started hearing more bangs and Nat cam down. The elevator was filled with snow this time and Nat's hair was standing on end. "Freezing…" she chattered going to sit on the couch. "She threw balls of ice and wind at me…"

"What the hell is wrong with her?" asked Steve. He didn't understand this, she didn't act like this. Logan had never shut up about acting like an honored big brother. He always said she was calm and collected, never one to yell or scream. Hell, he even told them about her curse and how she couldn't lie or joke.

"Maybe she's PMSing?" suggested Tony after he finally caught his breath and wasn't smoking. He sat down by Nat, both of them looking ragged.

Thor came down, looking at the two. "What happened? I was only gone an hour."

"Tony thought it would be a good idea to check on her." Steve said trying to explain the situation. "When he came down, Nat went up and well now we're here."

Thor shook his head. "I'm going to talk to her."

"Don't she'll just blast you." Warned Tony, but Thor ignored him and headed up.

This fit of hers had lasted long enough. When he got up and opened the door to her floor he was shocked. The whole place was in disarray, covered in ice and flames. He had to wander back and forth just to get five feet in the room. "Blague?" he called out his voice filled with worry.

What he got in return was a bolt to the head which he just absorbed. "Get out!" came Blague's voice sounding broken and hurt.

"Blague, what is wrong?" he called out, getting another bast to the head.

"I said get out!" she shouted slamming her bedroom door. She didn't want anyone to see her, especially not Thor.

"Blague, come out of there." Thor said knocking on her bedroom door.

"I will not repeat myself, Odinson!" she shouted making a shield over the door.

Thor didn't see it coming and was tossed back when the shield touched him. "Damn…" he groaned and got back up. A pile of snow covered him and he had to make a small pulse of lightning to get it all off. "Blague, come out of there."

"I will not!" she shouted at him.

Thor went to the door and summoned a bound of lightning in his hand. "I'm only going to give you one last chance." He warned. She didn't answer and hid under the covers of her bed. "Alright, you want it that way." He brought the ball of energy back and slammed it against her shield causing it to shatter.

Blague held back a scream as she felt her shield break and then heard the demy god come into her room. "Get out of bed." He said standing to her back.

"Get out, Thor." She growled, curling into a ball.

Thor did not find this in the least bit amusing and yanked the blanket away to see how Blague looked. Her skin was grey and her hair had black streaks in it. "Blague…?"

"I said get out!" she shout sitting up to glare at him. One of her eyes was blue whit the other was black. "Now!" she forced a ball of lightning into his right rib cage which tossed him out the door. "Now stay out!" her voice broke into another female voice as the door closed.

Her body was changing, as it did every twenty years. She didn't want it to though. She wanted to keep the form she had. It would take a full week for the transition to be complete. Before she had no problem with it, but now, she wouldn't look anything like she had before.

Thor landed back under another pile of snow as the elevator rang. "What the hell happened in here?" came a gruff voice.

Thor groaned and made another small burst of energy to get himself out. "She happened." He said looking up at the lumberjack like man. "She won't let anyone see her."

Logan looked at the god, he saw the scattered scorch marks and he could only guess what had happened. "She looks like she's…different doesn't she?" he asked. The god nodded only proving his fears. "Damn it…" he growled and went into the room. "Blague, get up." He ordered pulling the sheets back.

"Logan?" Blague questioned looking up to see him. She scowled and made a ball of fire. "Leave…"

"I ain't leaving while you're like this." He grabbed the ball filled with flames and yanked her making the ball extinguish and pulled her out of the bed. "You're going to tell them what's going on."

"No I shall not!" she shouted at him trying to break free of his grasp. "Logan, let me go!" her voice changed back to normal and she screamed slightly, trying to pull away.

"No…" he growled throwing her over his shoulder and carried her out of the room and down the stairs knowing she would only get away if he went into the elevator.

"Logan, put me down!" she screamed her voice changing once again.

"Not until you tell them what's wrong." He said going into the living room.

"Logan, put me down!"

He did, he set her on the couch so everyone could see what she looked like. "Tell them." He said holding her down as he sat down beside her.

The group didn't know what to think. Her skin was shifting from pale white to something gray. Her hair was longer than it had been a few days ago, the top being black while the rest stayed white, and her eyes were different colors and kept alternating.

Thor made it down and didn't look as surprised as them. He stood at the back of the room, knowing what was happening, it was similar to Odin when he went to sleep for periods of time. She was changing.

"What is…" Tony started only to get a glare from the mage.

Blague sighed, a puff of fire going with it. "My body is shifting…" she said, looking at everyone. "Since I am the bearer of the curse, it is to keep me from dying as not to release Hella's powers into the world, and to keep me hidden." She tugged at her hair. "Thus every twenty years I shift into a new form. Until my body has settled I will be unable to completely control my powers or my emotions." She glared at the ground and crossed her arms. "I will be unable to fight alongside all you."

No one spoke, they were trying to wrap around most of what had been said. "Who's Hella?" asked Natasha.

"A spirit created by Loki to control the dead and evil spirits." Voices Thor, "After she was defeated by Odin he set her to earth with a curse to become human, and any child she should bear would have the same curse after she died." Everyone looked at him. "Blague is her last descendant."

Everyone looked at her and she pressed farther into the couch.

"So how long will you…be changing?" asked Banner.

"In four days it will be done. It lasts a week." Her hair grew another four inches before their eyes and the white part seemed to just fall of. "Damn it…" she got up and went into a closet to get a broom and dust pan.

"Does it usually…make you this irritable?" asked Tony.

"Quite so, but I'm usually in the mountains when it happens." She looked at everyone as she walked back. She looked away seeing confusion and misunderstanding. "Back home…" she clarified. Blague swept up the hair and dumped it in the trash.

"Nothing else is going to fall off, right?" asked Tony. Steve elbowed him making him stagger some. "What, I was just asking."

"No…" she said, her voice changing to something deep, "Nothing else is going to fall off." She coughed making her voice go back. "Hair is the only thing that does." Blague put the hair away and went to the stairs. "I'm going back to my room." She said running up the stairs.

After she had shifted her voice ended up staying the same but she looked almost completely different and more like Loki. Her hair was jet black and flipped at the ends. Her skin was a little darker now but not by much. Her eyes were a dark green and her lips were a paler shade of pink then they were before. Her height had shot up a few inches and now she almost towered over most women. She also now looked well into her twenties.

Natasha was giving her some over her clothe because everything Blague owned didn't fit anymore. "Are you sure this attire is correct for public wearing?" she asked looking down at her outfit.

"Of course, Blague, it fits into society perfectly." Nat said pushing her into her bedroom for her to change. "Trust me, you'll love it."

Blague didn't believe her. She like covering herself, but the outfit that Natasha had given her was far beyond what she normally wore.

When she stepped out she was wearing a black tank top with a see through green top shirt that ghosted over her skin. Her pants were skin tight and showed every cure her new body had, they were also black with green shiny string designing swirls up the outsides of the legs. She was also wearing a pair of dark green high heels that made her even taller than before. "Natasha I'm not sure…"

"Oh my God, you look amazing. Twirl for me." She made a twirling motion with eh finger. Blague sighed seeing she didn't have a choice. She turned slowly her hair trailing behind her."You look perfect." She said and grabbed Blague's hand before pulling her to the elevator.

Blague had no problem following behind her and they were soon at the living floor where everyone was waiting for her.

Natasha went out first, "everyone, the witch is about to hex you into a state of lust." She announced and looked back at Blague who was hiding in the elevator away from their eyes. All the boys were looking at the door, Logan was also there having not left since she destroyed her floor.

"Natasha I don't think this is such a—."

"Come on, girl, strut your new stuff." She said pulling her out. Blague shrieked and staggered out looking at everyone's faces. "Look at her boys, ain't she something?"

The boys let out cat calls and wolf howls. Blague blushed and glared at Natasha as she pulled her farther in the room. "I am so going to get you back for this." She growled making Natasha laugh.

"You love me, and you know it."

"Well I'll be damned." Tony called leaning on the back of the couch. "I may have to go back to the other team." That earned him a smack upside the head from Steve. "It's a complement." He said laughing.

"Sure it was…" mumbled Steve looking Blague up and down. "You do look good." He said.

Natasha stopped her in the middle of the room and made the twirling motion again. "Hell no…" growled Blague.

"Twirl girl." Logan said laughing at the bar. Blague groaned and twirled rolling her eyes as the guys called out more.

"Loki would be very taken by you, Healer." Thor bellowed as he drunk his beer.

"Loki?" asked Natasha. "Why would Loki be taken by her? He probably doesn't even know her." She laughed and sat on the couch.

"They're sweethearts!" bellowed Thor grabbing another beer. "Even if neither of them will admit to it." He chuckled grabbing Blague in a one armed hug. "Blague nursed him from the death and back."

Everyone was silent and Blague glared at her love's older brother. "Maybe you've had too much." She said taking his beer.

"I have not, wench." He said reaching for it but Blague held it away.

"Only drunks say that." She said and walked away from Thor. "Now sober up." She commanded.

Thor grabbed it from her retreating form and drank from it. "I have not had too much. I've had more in Asgard."

Blague groaned and sat on the couch her feet poking up higher than she was used to. She stretched them out and still wasn't comfortable. "I hate these things." She said taking of her shoes. "They are the reason I always wear flats." She said putting them on the couch beside her.

"They looked good on you." Natasha said sitting to her right. "And admit it you like the outfit."

Blague thought about it and shrugged not really liking or hating it.

"Blague…" whined Natasha. "Damn you're worse than Banner at times." She pouted and crossed her arms.

Banner was looking at everyone like they were insane. "Am I the only one who is still on the whole Loki and Blague being sweethearts part?" he asked. Blague had hoped no one was. She stood up and walked to the stairs. They all watched her seeing the hurt written on her face.

"Blague, where are you going?" asked Tony.

"I am going to my chambers. I will not be badgered over a past I would rather wish be left where it is." She stormed up them a small trail of green flames going behind her with every step. Blague did not wish for this subject to be brought up again. Three years she's gone with nothing but a memory and pain of Loki left in her mind. There was not a moment she went without thinking of him and her team was just making it that much harder.

When she go into her room she called out to the weird technology that ran the tower. "Yes Miss Blague?" he called.

"Lock my chambers, I do not wish for any visitors." She said going onto the balcony.

"Yes ma'am." JARVIS answered and told the others of the same thing she wished. They all thought of it as stupid but let her have her peace.

Blague walked onto her balcony and breathed in the cold winter air of New York. It had changed so much from the small town she had seen it as when it first started. It almost shocked her. She had watched the world grow from little technology to what it was now, seen families die off and grow yet again from the ash that they were given.

She sat in a chair, bringing her legs to her chest. It was different, her body now. She doubted anyone she knew before would recognize her if she met them once again like this. She doubted Loki even would.

A choking sob sounded from her at that thought. He would probably think it awkward that she now resembled him more than anything. It burned her, the face she now saw in the mirror. Her eyes, her hair, her skin, even the way a few light freckles appeared, it all reminder her of him.

Tears rolled down her face and the snow fell harder than before, blanketing the proud city and its people. The wind picked up, tossing her hair around her and made it shroud her face.

Her tears soon froze over, but the cold didn't make her return inside, it actually made her stay out longer. It comforted her in a way she knew it always would. She grabbed a ball of snow and bent her magic around it to make a small figure, one of Loki as he seemed to always plague her mind with his presence.

It smiled up at her and waved making her smile. It danced and jumped around her palm and lap make her laugh slightly. She needed a good laugh. The snowfall died down again and went into a light drift. The figure soon settled and dropped as her magic fell. Blague sighed for no matter what she did she couldn't bring herself to be happy long. Even with the nice things Natasha did for her, or Clint's constant joking followed by that of Tony's. Even with Steve and Banner's kind gestures to make her part of their group she just could not. Her heart was elsewhere, far away from here, far away from even this realm.

Blague looked to the sky and say the ever familiar clouds that covered the setting sky. She begged for them to be done with their fall and let her see the sky. They broke, and the setting sun's colors shined upon her making her feel warm. Yet the light did nothing for her state of mind.

The mage shook the snow from her form and walked to the edge of her hanging. Looking down she saw but a sea of people moving back and forth along the ground. How she wished she were one of them, living a normal life. Only thing is she wasn't normal, she could never be normal even if she wished it upon herself. Her thought went wild, thinking of things she had never thought of since her beginning and she stood atop the railing, looking down at the crowd. How she wished it would be that easy, to step over the edge and fall into nothingness.

But it wouldn't work, she had tried it many times in her youth, jumping off the highest points of mountains only to stand up not a scratch upon her body. She had been so young then, had grown into her body only to have it change on her twentieth birthday, and then again on her fortieth, and again on her sixtieth, never able to die or return to her original form.

She had long forgotten her own face, her own birthday even. She did not remember her place of birth for those days were so far back that they faded into almost nothing in her mind.

"What are you doing?" came a voice from inside. Blague turned shocked to hear the voice after so long. "Blague…" Blague's breath was caught in her throat as she didn't answer the question, both from shock and from her snake. "Blague, come down…" he begged.

"Loki…?" was all she could get out as she looked upon him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Loki…?" was all she could get out as she looked upon him. She felt the snake binding tighter as she did not answer his question. "I…I was…" her throat tightened with tears.

Loki looked upon the woman. She had changed drastically since he had last seen her. If her beauty had not vexed him before it certainly was now. "Blague…please come down." He beckoned her with a hand and came closer. Blague did not make a move, her snake wrapping and lengthening on her neck. "Blague, come down, that is all I ask." He was standing in front of her now.

"Loki…" tears poured from her face as he came even closer making her almost step back.

"Careful." Loki gently reached for her as she began to lift her bare feet. "We wouldn't want you to fall would we?"

She shook her head and stepped down wrapping her arms around the God's neck. "Loki, I've missed you greatly." She said as the man wrapped his arms around her.

Loki smiled at her words and buried his face in her now black hair. "As I you, Blague." Blague clung to him, sobs shaking her form as he held her close. When she had calmed Loki pulled back enough to look at her. "What were you doing up there?" he asked.

Blague looked into his eyes, "I was…thinking…" she said feeling ashamed of where her thoughts had lead.

Loki saw the shame in her almost immediately. "Blague…" she shook her head making him stop in his statement. He sighed and made her look at him. "You still look as you did three years ago."

Blague frowned at this. "Liar…" she said looking away again. "I look nothing like I once did."

"By the eyes of a human, but to the eyes of a mage…" he caressed her cheek and brought her close again. "You look just the same as ever." Blague looked up at him with shock and disbelief. "You don't believe me?" he asked his voice a slight chuckle.

The woman laughed and smiled up at him. "Now why would I not?" she laughed and hugged him again. "It is nice to see you once more dear sir." She said her voice laughing up at him.

"It is indeed, healer." He laughed at her, hugging her just as tightly. "It's been a while."

"Yes, yes it has." She smiled into his shoulder and felt herself go light, the pain of losing Loki go away.

After standing like that for a while someone inside coughed making both of the mages jump. Blague looked over Loki's shoulder to see her team smiling at her. "Well…" Tony said leaning against the door. "Thor was telling the truth."

Blague blushed and hid behind Loki. Loki on the other hand laughed. "Was he drunk or being in one of his rants?" he asked.

"Drunk…" muttered Blague, she was blushing into Loki's chest. She noticed he was wearing a full suit with the shirt she had mended for him years ago. The thought made her smile. The others laugh and she recognizes Thor loud booming one from the crowd.

"You three mind explaining this because I'm lost." Steve said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Everyone laughed but Loki and Blague who were still enjoying their embrace.

"So let me get this straight…" Steve stated after Thor and Loki explained everything while Blague filled in the gaps. "You…" he pointed at Loki, "Fell into her backyard, she nurses you back to health, fixes all your problems, yells at Fury –which I can actually believe- and makes him leave you alone. While all that is going on you," he points at Thor, "are in Asgard fixing whatever went wrong and helping us with our problems. Then you two," he motions to Blague and Loki as they're on the couch in the living room, "fall in love with each other over the course of a year, split up and then we come to the whole freak show that's been happening for the past two months." Blague nodded and moved closer to Loki. "This is very confusing…" Steve said hanging his head.

"So you're a good guy now?" Tony asked, his face skeptic.

"Yes, I am a good guy, in your terms." Loki answered wrapping an arm around Blague's waist.

"And no," Blague interjected. "He will not be doing anything remotely close to what he had done in the past." She smiled, seeing as how her statement was true.

The others were still skeptic. The man did kill over eighty people. "How can we trust him?" Clint asked. The archer had his bow and arrow, still not forgiving the man for what he did.

"You can…" state Blague, "He was not in his own control during the fights he war against you." Loki diverted his eyes, still ashamed for what he had done. "You all know of what happened, and why it happened. He was controlled by another person, another realm and mad to do what he had done." Blague placed a hand atop one of Loki's, the one not on her hip. "Trust me when I say that he never meant to do what he did, and he will not make the same mistakes in the future."

After seeing her say all that without any difficulty, they decided to believe in her judgment, but the still didn't trust him. Blague could feel that they didn't without even having to make her magic sense it. Loki held Blague closer loving the feel of her by his side again. Logan, who was still there, was sitting at the bar glaring at the back of Loki's head. Not because of what he had done, he believed Blague, but because of how he held onto her. Call it a big brother complex if you will, but he still didn't like it.

Thor had passed out a good time ago, drunk off his ass. Loki had made sure his brother made it to the bed at least.

"How is he?" Blague asked once he came back down to the living room. She was curled on the couch reading a book, Inkheart.

"He's asleep." Loki answered sitting next to her. His eyes roamed over her hair and her face. It still startled him how much she looked like him now. He grabbed a silken lock of her hair and trailed it between his fingers.

"What is it, Loki?" Blague asked her eyes not leaving the book she was reading.

"It is nothing, healer." He said still twisting it.

"You know that is not true, Silver Tongue." She laughed turning to him. "Tell me what ails you."

Loki looked into her eyes and smiled. "Nothing ails me, more like vexes." Blague blushed and turned back to her book.

"Eerie is it not?" she asked a laugh to her tone.

Loki laughed as well. "A bit, but it is not so bad." He ran his fingers across her scalp entangling more hair between his fingers.

"To you it may not…but to me it is very much so." Blague closed her book and set it in her lap.

Loki didn't like the change in her mood, going from laughter to sadness so quickly. "Blague…" he took one of her hands in his. "I do not care how you look, it is only a shell."

Blague laughed but not a happy one. "I know that all too well…" Loki's frown deepened and he laid his right hand on the back of her neck. "It is nothing, Loki… Don't fret." She shook her head trying to smile again. Her throat clenched at the small lie and Loki saw it.

"Blague…" his voice was stiff with worry. "I care not what you look like…you will always be the same healer I care for." Blague looked at him with slight shock. "This…glamour or change…" he brought the hand from her neck to her cheek. "it is you whether it be the you I met or the you I look to now. I still care for you."

Blague was speechless. She blinked rapidly still trying to rap her head around the things he had said and how he was acting. "Loki…"

"Hello!" Tony came out of the elevator making the two mages move away from one another out of guilt for their actions. "What have you two been up to?" he asked sitting in between them.

"Reading…" Blague said, her voice light and not showing of what had happened before. "And you son of Stark?" she smiled peeking over at Loki who smiled back.

"Lounging about, drinking." To prove his point he drank from the scotch bottle in his hand. "And what of you, brother of Thor." Tony laughed at the title.

"Talking to Blague." He said with a smirk. Tony could take a hint, so he got up and gave a stupid excuse before heading back in the elevator. "That was interesting…" Loki commented when he was gone.

"Very…" laughed the woman. She looked at Loki, still not sure what he had meant before. She wanted to say something but she couldn't not with how her mind was right then so she turned back to her book and Loki got up, giving her space.

two months later

Loki was sitting on the main balcony of Stark tower watching as the city was working properly again even after the destruction he had rout on it. Blague watched him from inside, holding Inkspell in her hands. She wanted to tell him her feelings but she was still afraid.

Blague had tried, many times she had, but one of the team usually popped in right when she got the courage to say what she wished to. She didn't give up hope though, and kept trying. Right now though, she was deathly terrified to tell him. Given it was the perfect moment but she feared not being able to yet again. She sighed and walked away, hearing one of the team coming close.

"Blague, what were you…" Thor began but when he saw his brother outside he figured it out pretty quickly. He had seen her struggles. He laughed and turned her back around and pushed her to the door. "Tell him already." He laughed.

"Thor…" she groaned and pushed against him.

"I shall have none of that. Go." He opened the door and shoved her out making her almost lose control of her footing. Blague glared at the demy god who leaned against the door to keep it shut.

"Blague, what is the matter?" he asked still looking over the city.

"Your brother…" she grumbled while still glaring at the man's back. "He is very forceful."

Loki laughed, "That is my brother, always as stubborn as a mule." Loki looked back at the younger mage and smiled. She wore a simple outfit today, a green turtle neck with black skinny jeans. He chuckled seeing yet another similarity between them. They both favored the color green, even before she changed he noticed almost everything she wore was either green or black. "How are you this fine evening?" he asked and turned back before she could see his wandering gaze.

Blague laughed and stood next to him, "I am well, Silver Tongue. And you?"

"Very much so now that you're here." He said with a slight chuckle. Blague blushed at his remark and looked down the balcony's edge. She thought of the day he came back, how he kept her from jumping even though she wasn't going to.

She sighed and leaned so her chin rested on her arms while they were crossed on the railing.

"What is wrong?" Loki asked, knowing that tone in her sigh.

"It is nothing of great importance…" she said her voice slightly cut off by the lie.

"Blague…" Loki pushed, looking at her. He blushed at the sight of her posture, how her back arched, her posterior poised in the air and how her legs crossed in what he saw as a very compromising position.

Blague sighed again and stood straight leaning over the edge of the railing. "Nothing you need to know…" her voice choked a little more.

"Blague, quite lying." He said leaning his back against the rail. "Tell me what is wrong." Loki crossed his arms across his chest.

Blague sighed again and looked at the door where Thor was still blocking it from the others. "I have…something I wish to discuss with you…" she said looking back at the city.

"Alright…" he said letting his arms fall.

"About what you said…before when Odin and Frigga came…" she bit her lip not knowing how to go about this. "Was it true?"

Loki blinked a few times, remembering exactly what she was talking about. "Of course…I would never jest about such a thing."

Blague bit her lip again. It went white from the pressure. "And what you said…when you came back…You really don't care for my…appearance?"

"Of course not!" Loki said turning fully towards her. "I care not how you look, Blague. You know that." She nodded but kept her gaze to the city. To Loki it seemed as if she didn't see it at all. "Blague, why do you ask these questions?"

"For I …." She sighed, her face going to a scowl. "I wished to know if it was true." Blague fought with herself, she knew his feelings, why could she not say the same back?"

"Blague, will you please look at me?" Loki begged, reaching out for one of her arms. The woman nodded and turned to him, looking him in the eyes. "Why did you really ask me these questions?" His voice was soft and smooth, almost sounding like water in a babbling brook.

"I…" she began but she could not think of her answer wisely. "I wish to…" she sighed in frustration and turned towards the doors not sure how to put it to words. "Loki I…" she looked at him again but was still struggling with her words. "I love you…" it slipped from her lips without her consent.

Loki breathed in her words, them making him both happy and shocked at the same time. "Blague…" he stepped forward so they were a mere foot apart. She looked down, feeling he would cast her down. She was only a human. "I love you too." He said, lifting her face by her chin.

The meaning of his words hit her hard and she about gasped. She smiled and looked deep into his bright emerald green eyes. "Truly?" she asked her voice slightly that of a whisper.

"Truly." He said bending his head down to capture his lips in hers. Blague kissed back, her magic hummed to life under his touch and went up to join with his. When they broke apart a spark of green and purple magic shot between them. This made them both laugh and look down. They had joined hands during the kiss and small lines of their magic wound around each other. "It's almost like before." Loki said breaking the silence.

"The spark or the surroundings?" she asked a slight giggle in her voice.

"Both…" Loki lifted her face with his right hand again and clasped their lips together once more, but this time there was more heat. Blague tilted her head to the side giving the prince more room to move. He took it as a good sign and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss even more so. Blague moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his left arm around her waist. The snow began to fall again, blowing their hair and clothes about.

This time when they broke apart a few more sparks went between them and the snow started to settle once more. "Sorry…" Blague said pulling back some. "I did not mean to—."

"Don't apologize, love." He said pulling her back towards him.

Blague laughed and looked up. "I meant about the weather. Seems if I am not under control of my emotions it…reflects what it is I feel."

Loki laughed and nodded in understanding. "Come, let's go inside." He said guiding her to the door. It was then he noticed his brother's bulking form blocking the way and peering faces smiling at them through the glass.

"I did not know we had an audience." Blague said with a blush to her pale face.

"Neither did I." laughed Loki and he knocked on the door.

Thor turned and saw they was Blague and Loki had their arms wrapped around one another and let them in. Once they were inside he hugged them both. "Glad to see you two being honest with yourselves." He bellowed and led them in. "Let us drink to their glorious union!" shouted Thor. Loki and Blague laughed at his eagerness.

The others laughed as well and looked to the new couple. It's not like they didn't see it coming, but they were still slightly shocked. The pair was absolutely beautiful together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

In the years to come, the Avengers split off. Banner went back into hiding, Natasha going with him. Clint returned to SHEILD. Tony went back into his old ways. Thor and Loki were summoned back to Asgard. Blague went with them this time. After Logan's death she could no longer call Midgard her home.

She was welcomed with open arms and friendly smiles. Frigga held her no ill will for her actions before and instead welcomed her home as if she were her own daughter. Odin gave Blague her own chambers and made her train as if she were a princess to the throne.

After many years she stayed with them, learning their ways and finding she fit all too well into their family. But she missed her old one, with the Avengers and Logan. She even missed her small home in the mountains which now would be dust along with her family's bones. She had been gone for centuries and still she did not age, but her form had changed many times.

One day she was in the royal library, reading one of the many books they had that she still had not read.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Jested her lover.

Blague laughed and looked up from the book. "Not hiding, reading. There is a difference."

Loki sat beside the woman and looked into the book she was reading. "One of father's stories? I thought you had read them all?"

"Not this one." She said turning the page. "I found it almost hidden away. It tells of his war against the Frost Giants." She began to read once more. "It tells a story far different from the one he speaks of in the halls."

Loki froze some, reading the pages before she could. It was in his father's hand. "Where did you find this?" he asked, running his hand over the writing.

"In a stack far beyond the usual writings. It is an astonishing story." She read the next page stopping at the part of Odin finding a lost child, smaller than most Frost Giant offspring. He told of how he took him to his home and raised him as his own. "Who was the child?" Blague asked, looking over at Loki knowing he had read it.

Loki cringed at the question and adverted his eyes. "Loki…?" Blague saw the hesitation and closed the book. "Loki what is wrong?"

"You do not want the answer to that question, love." He said getting up.

"And why not?" she asked a little put off.

Loki cringed at her tone and kept his face turned away from her now tanned one. "You will not like the answer."

Blague blinked her sapphire eyes and looked her lover up and down. "Please Loki, tell me." She begged wrapping her arms around his waist.

Loki sighed and touched her arms, the tan skin a mighty contrast between his own. "It is I." he said and felt Blague stiffen against him. "Blague."

"You?" she asked her voice a slight laugh. "Well that would explain a great deal of things." She laughed again.

"You are not mad?" he turned looking at her. He felt his heart skip a beat as it always did when he saw her. No matter what form she took she was still vexing him.

She shook her head her dark red curls flying to and fro. "You have your reasons for not telling me." She said stepping close to him again. "It does not change my feelings for you." She kissed his cheek and smiled at his expression. "Now come along, we'll be late for the feast." She grabbed his hand and led him to the dining hall.

Loki followed after her, shocked at her reaction. A laugh? How was this funny? How can she be so accepting of this news? Praise Odin for sending him to her those many centuries ago and not some other human.

After they ate and drank Loki sought out his mother and father. They were laughing with friends and sharing well known tales that everyone loved hearing over and over. "Father…Mother?" he asked bowing some before addressing them.

"What is it son?" asked Frigga. Loki smiled at them and requested a private audience with them. They both agreed graciously and left with Loki to speak.

"What is it, son?" asked Odin looking at his youngest.

Loki laughed a smile not fading from his lips. "I wish to ask you something."

"Well ask away son." Frigga said holing her son's shoulder.

"I wish for your permission to ask for Blague's hand in marriage." He said looking them both in the eyes.

"Loki…" Frigga gasped. "Why ask us this?"

Loki smiled at his mother, seeing the shock and ecstatic look in her eyes. "You two are like parents to both her and me. I feel it is only right to ask you for your blessings."

"Loki…" Odin began walking forward to his son. "We thought you would never ask her." He hugged him patting him on the back lightly.

"You have our blessings Loki." After Odin let him free Frigga hugged him. "Now go." She pushed him to the door. "Ask her before you back down from your own quest." She laughed.

"I have no intentions of doing such." He laughed and ran to where he knew Blague would be.

While they were talking Blague went into the gardens, looking over the garden ever so carefully. She was near some bright red flowers not of Mudguard when she felt the familiar hum of Loki's magic drawing near. She turned to see him rushing to her, almost startling her. "Loki, what are you—?"

Loki wrapped her in his arms, twirling n a circle as she laughed in his arms. "Loki, put me down." She managed to get out between all her laughing. Loki did and smiled down at the woman in his arms. "What has gotten into you?" she laughed more playfully smacking his chest.

Loki looked down at her, feeling slightly against what he asked but he would not back down. "Will you hear me?" he asked, lifting her chin up.

"Of course, when have I ever not done so?"Loki laughed at her playfulness. Blague was first worried why he sounded so serious about this but then pushed it aside. He needed to speak with her, she would listen.

Loki breathed deeply and bent down on one knee before the woman he loved. The recognition of his stance ran through her, making her gasp. "Loki…What are you…" he silenced her with a finger to his lips and took both of Blague's hand in his.

"Blague…Mage of Earth…I wish to ask you of something, something only you can give me. You've made me the happiest I have been in these short centuries than anyone could do in thousands of millennia."

Blague felt tears rising to her eyes and laughed at how he spoke. He was never good at romantics but this…this was bloody perfect.

"Blague…my love…" Loki kissed her hands, and looked into her teary eyes. "Will you give me your hand in marriage?" Blague choked on a sob and fell to her knees before Loki and wrapped her arms around his neck. She cried into his shoulder and he held her close.

When she pulled back her face was tearstained and puffy. "I take that as a yes?" he asked making her laugh.

"Yes…you do…I do…" Blague smiled at the man in front of her and felt more loved than she had in all her time.

Loki smiled. "Now give us a kiss." He said and she did not refuse. They kissed, sparks ringing about them as their magic infused.

Their marriage was glorious. It was before the whole kingdom even though Blague did not want it to be. After they were married he took her back to Midgard to give the new to her friends, even if they may be long dead to the world. They spent weeks there wandering the now barren world as life began anew after a nuclear war had begun and killed off all but a few humans. They were now rebuilding the world, slowly and carefully. They praised the gods again and were repeating life how it had before. How it always would.

After their visit Loki and Blague went home and consummated their marriage on a night of blissful heat and love.

And that brings out own tale to an end. May Odin keep you safe in your many travels. J


End file.
